On My Own
by CJS51703
Summary: Do you ever wonder what happened to Undyne's eye? Or how she became so tough? Well, click here and you'll find out.


*****Hey, guys. School's back in and I'm sick today with strep. Aside from that, much like** ** _The First Time It Happens_** **, this is an idea that I've had for a while but just never gotten around to uploading. Without further ado, what goes to Toby Fox goes to Toby Fox and what goes to me goes to me. Without further ado, let's begin.**

"Momma! Momma! Can we go do some training now?" a seven-year-old Undyne asked, practically bouncing up and down on the hardwood floor. She had asked this of her mother.

"Not right now, honey. I'm making dinner. We can train tomorrow," her mother promised. Her name was Onika. She was rather short and slim, with long brown hair that nearly fell down to her waist. Her eyes were yellow with black slits.

Undyne crossed her arms. "But I wanna see you do more cool stuff like you did in your Royal Guard days with Dad," she pouted.

Onika's shoulders sunk and her ear fins drooped slightly at the mention of her late husband. She had dropped out of the Royal Guard after finding out that she was pregnant in order to have and raise her child. Long story short, her late husband's life had been lost to the war shortly before she gave birth. "We'll have to wait until tomorrow," she said, sounding rather depressed now.

Undyne frowned after realizing just what she had said. "Sorry I made you sad," she mumbled.

"It's alright. I have you and your stepfather now. Anyways, would you like to help me make dinner?" Onika asked to change the subject. Undyne nodded. As she cooked, the mention of her stepfather still stuck with her.

His name was Adeem. He was an orange dragon monster who was tall and wiry with eyes like a cat's and sharp talons. To put it simply, he was not a nice person. He was always kind to Onika, yes, but he hated Undyne with a burning passion. He would constantly hit and belittle her. When she threatened to tell, he pointed out that it wouldn't work as well as brought up the fact that, if she told, Onika would be absolutely heartbroken. So, that left Undyne no choice but to keep her mouth shut through the beatings from Adeem.

The mother and daughter were halfway through making dinner when the front door slammed open. Adeem stumbled in, a glass bottle in his hand. He smelled very strongly of alcohol.

Onika sighed, tucking her hair back behind her ear fins. "I've told you not to drink so much," she said.

Adeem pushed her down and put one foot on her stomach so she couldn't get up, despite her struggles. He then turned to Undyne and smashed the glass bottle he had into the left side of her face. She cried out in pain, trying to get the glass out of her face and especially her eye. Adeem turned and picked Onika up. He held her close.

"Come with me, Nikki. We can leave this place. It'll be just you and me, now and forever, without your little brat to disturb up," he said, sounding a bit psychotic. "No. No one, and I mean _no one_ , hurts my little girl. So get out of my house," Onika growled. She summoned her own weapon-a katana-and held it at ready.

However, Adeem wasn't phased. "Well, then If you won't leave her, then she'll just have to leave you!" he growled right back. He slashed his talons at Undyne. Before she could summon a spear to defend herself with, Onika jumped out in front of her. And she took the hit. Her katana vanished. "Nikki, you idiot!" Adeem yelled.

Undyne sat on her knees by her mother's side. "Momma..." she trailed off, tears welling up in her good eye.

"Undyne, my little girl...I know I don't have much time left," Onika began.

Undyne stared at the deep gashes on her mother's chest from the talons. "Please don't talk like that," she pleaded.

"Listen to me. I know that you will do great things in your life. You will become the head of the Royal Guard. Do it for me, alright? I love you, princess. Never forget that," Onika said. With that, she turned to dust. Her SOUL floated in the open air.

Then it shattered and vanished.

"I love you too, Momma," Undyne said. She wanted to burst out into tears. But, she didn't have time for that. She was picked up by her collar.

"Are you ready to go to the afterlife too?" Adeem asked. Undyne felt his talons pierce her skin. "No!" she yelled. She ran a spear right through Adeem's arm. He released his grip. "You little brat!" he yelled. Undyne threw a second spear into his leg and watched him fall before running.

As she ran down, the sidewalk, she blocked out all of her current problems. When she could no longer run, she sat down and let everything sink in. She was homeless. Hurting. Bleeding. Half-blind. And someone was out to kill her.

She wiped away her tears, which allowed her to see the rubber band that was on the pavement. She picked it up and put her long, thick, crimson-colored hair into a ponytail. Then, she began walking.

But to where, she didn't know.

 *****The house of weird names, am I right? Anyways, be sure to leave a review. I'll see you in the next one. Bye!**


End file.
